minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Iron Golem Statue
Iron Golems. A very interesting mob in minecraft and one of my personal favorite mobs because of how intimidating they look, and because they are a fine bodyguard when it comes to protecting and fighting. One day I and my pals who work at a sculpting factory decided to recreate the mob in real life as a cool sculpture that would be aesthetic for my collection of statues that my friends always make for me when I'm bored. Before The Delivery Before my friends would deliver me the Iron Golem statue; they would let me check it out and also help paint it. I agreed since there really wasn't anything to do and we started spraying while also comparing the statue side by side with an Iron Golem in game. We wanted to go with a different approach with the design because we thought it would be cool to design it with a realistic approach for the colours since we wouldn't imagine an Iron Golem looking the same as they are in game, while they did recreate the same model, we thought it wouldn't make sense because it wouldn't look clean in real life. We did give it the same grey colours we all know and love at the end of the day; But we instead made it look dirty and rusty to fit the aesthetic of my backyard. Why backyard? because that is where it will be going. After The Delivery When we were done, we began packing up the stuff we need and carried the statue into a huge van in which we placed it in the back of the truck. I was very excited for this great piece of work to be in my backyard with my other collection of statues. I had a huge obsession with statues as you can obviously tell. But that was just me because there is just something about them that fascinates me. Seeing the beauty of a statue is nice to come in eye contact with. When i got home, we got ready to take it into my backgarden and take some photos and show them to the internet because i was apart of an art community and i desperately wanted to win a contest for the best statue. After we took all the photos and posted them, it got about 8.2K likes with 350 retweets; making it my most liked post. Everyone seemed to like my friends and iIs work. My friends were proud and i was too. We then took a break and decided to drink some beer together while commenting on our work. "So, any ideas for more Minecraft themed statues?" I said wondering if we could think of any more. Now here i will reveal my friend's names. They are Mark, Arnold, Dan and my name being Tony. "What about a Creeper because we would get a lot of notice from it" said Dan. "Ehh, i don't know. Why not Herobrine?" said Arnold. I would really like to see an Enderman out of anything after though. Because Endermen would be really cool to see as a statue. Anyway, when our conversation ended something felt different. I don't know if it was because i was drunk or anything. But i swore i noticed The Iron Golem Statue move a little bit closer. I glared at it for a little while but then took my eyes away from it. My friends were wondering the same. We then went inside the house and decided to watch some Minecraft videos on YouTube, that was when i noticed something. We were watching some Minecraft mod showcases, most notably being about the Mutant Creatures mod which is arguably everyone's favourite in the group because of how well made the mobs were and that they give more of a challenge to the player. While the reviewer got to the Mutant Enderman, that was when i saw The Iron Golem Statue...Watching us holding a rose that was in the garden. I started to freak out, my friends were wondering what was going on and i said "The statue is watching us damn it! Look at it!" We all stared at it. Afraid of breaking eye contact, we didn't know the Statue was alive. We didn't know it could, however Arnold explained that he heard footsteps and punching in the back while we were driving home. No one knew how it could do that. That was when we all decided to approach it to see what's going on. We glared at it for five seconds and i told everyone to blink. We all did. And now the statue was just looking at us offering the rose. We screamed and ran into the house while not breaking eye contact. We slammed the door shut as loud as we can. We were too terrified. Then someone knocked on the door. We answered it to see who it was..It was The Golem...It just stood there doing nothing but holding up the rose. Mark slapped the rose off its hand and he yelled "NO, GO AWAY!" However we accidentally looked the other way and the Statue knocked out Mark with its usual attack that it does in Minecraft. We all yelled "MARK!!!" Thankfully he was just injured. We needed to take him to the hospital however; But first ,we were gonna take down the Iron Golem for good. I told Arnold to get a sledgehammer and he agreed, despite how hard he, Mark and Dan worked on it. Speaking of Dan he was just staring at the Golem in shock. Arnold arrived and yelled "Alright you imprimitive screw head; Listen up. You see this?" Arnold brought out the Sledgehammer and raised it above his head. and said "This...Is my Sledgehammer!" I died of laughter because of the reference to Army of Darkness, which was one of Arnold's favourite movies. He then chopped off the head of the statue and it fell to the floor like dominos. We decided to toss the statue into a trash compactor, never to be seen again. It was scary, but our nerves soon disappeared. Category:Real Life Category:Golem Category:Creepypasta Category:Not minecraft Category:EnnardTrap1987 Category:Monster Category:Entities Category:Unliving Creature Category:Suggested Reading Category:Good Creepypastas